Changes
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Sakura's with Sasuke ,Ino hates it and Tsunade puts them on a mission with some of the others. Anger gets the best of people. Love blooms and jealousy awaits.
1. Getting Assinged

Yes I know I have another story, demo this one was bugging me and when I wrote it on a paper I still wasn't satisfied so this is my SECOND FANFIC. I've noticed that all of my ideas come at nite. Oh well here's the stupid thing I have to put.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Naruto only a cat named Neko.

**

* * *

**

**Changes**

17-year-old Yamanaka Ino sighed as she put her hands in her back pockets. She had seen Sasuke and Sakura again. Sasuke was still his cold usual-self even if he did come back to Konoha two years ago. Sakura was beyond happy that Sasuke was her boyfriend while Ino hated it. She had moved out of her old house and had gotten her own. She slipped the key into the key hole and walked in.

Setting her jacket on the nearest chair and walked into the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator door which had a note placed on it as Ino bent down and read it.

Dear Ino-Chan,

Sorry that I ate practically all of your food, demo Ichiraku isn't open because of the holidays and I didn't really want to walk all the way to Iruka-sensei's house so Thanks for all of the food.

Naruto

Ino opened her refrigerator and glanced at the note and back at her, now empty, refrigerator. "Naruto just what is it I supposed to eat?" she muttered and closed the refrigerator.

Naruto and Ino started hanging out when Inochi had asked Iruka to take care of Ino when he went on a two-week long mission. Naruto had gone to Iruka's house everyday and had played games with Ino and had invited her to Ramen, but Ino always ended up paying. Since then Ino and Naruto were practically siblings. Ino sat down on the nearest chair and laid her head back. Being ANBU Interrogator wasted a lot of her time.

She closed her eyes and groaned when she heard the door bell ring. She reluctantly got up and walked to the door opening it. Ino raised an eyebrow to who was at her door. "What do you want Uchiha?" Ino asked as she leaned on the door frame crossing her arms. "Tsunade wants you at her office now" Sasuke said as he glared at her. "And since when do you call me by my last name?"

"Since I decided to." Ino said bitterly as she walked past him and on the path to the Hokage tower with Sasuke a few feet behind her. Meilin had ice on her arm when Ino arrived. "What happened to you?" Ino asked as she looked at Meilin's burned arm. "I decided to walk into Tsunade's room when she threw hot sake at the door because she was frustrated." Meilin said as she saw Ino with a smile on her face "Don't you DARE laugh" Meilin said a she glared at Ino. Ino giggled and walked in the corridor when she stopped by Tsunade's office.

Ino knocked on Tsunade's door as she herd a 'come in' from the other side as she opened the door. "You wanted to see me?" Ino asked as she entered the room. Tsunade drank the last of her sake and began "I need you, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Neji and Kiba for a mission. I also need Temari from the sand which you will meet up with her when you pass by the Sand Village.

Ino merely nodded as did Sasuke. "I'm putting both of you in charge. That's why I called both of you here. So any complaints, comments, question?" she asked as Ino shook her head as Tsunade threw her a scroll. "All the rest of the information is in there. So go tell the rest and tell Naruto that I'll get him for his little prank.

* * *

Wow this was four pages and its like so short! well ill update as soon as possible probably before wensday! So please REVIEW and NO FLAMES! If u dont have anything nice to say dont say anything at all. I hate that rule cuz i find it annoying but DONT FLAME!Well Ja Ne! 


	2. The Mission

**Changes**

**Well to S-G-Luver3210 this story mostly revolves around Ino, Sasuke and Sakura so Neji and TenTen are technically friends for the whole story but were really meant to be together in the way I wanted it (Spanish) pero te estoy complaciendo(Spanish over) So.. I guess I wont use NejiTen cuz u asked but NOBODY else ask to change a pairing cuz then SasuxSaku comes up and then I get mad cuz I HATE that pairing I have to change something on my profile after im done w/ this chapter. Thnx 2 everybody who reviewed.**

* * *

Ino and Sasuke had split up to look for the people for the mission unfortunately Ino had to get ALL the girls, minus Temari, but including Sakura. Ino would rather walk to the Sand Village to get Temari then go a few yards to get Sakura. Ino decided to leave Sakura last. After getting all the girls Ino looked at the house of her ex-best friend and slowly walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

The door opened rapidly. "Sas—oh its you Ino-pig what an unfortunate surprise." Sakura said as she glared at the blonde kunoichi. Ino felt her blood boil, but kept her cool. "Listen Forehead the only reason I'm here, is to tell you to hurry up and pack we leave for a mission at 5 tonight so get your ass moving." Ino said as she turned around and walked away. "Stupid Sakura with that Bastard Sasuke making my crappy life crappier."

"What a pretty vocabulary, Ino" Kakashi said as Ino quickly turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow. "No we finished early and Tsunade called me to find you and give you this." Kakashi said handing her another scroll.

Ino read it and sighed. "Are you going to go back to her office now?" Ino asked. "Yes, why?" "Tell her that I'll tell everybody when we meet at the gates" Ino said putting the scroll in her pocket. "I'll burn it later." She said as she walked over to her house.

Ino had packed everything and was waiting at the gates when Sasuke got there. Ino ignored him and got up from her place on the floor and walked over to a nearby tree as she jumped up on the branch looking to see if anybody else was coming. "No one." Ino whispered to herself and sighed.

She jumped down seeing Sasuke leaning on the same tree in his usual position. Arms crossed, eyes closed. She looked at the road as she saw a close store. Ino looked at her bag. Ino did the math in her head. Credit Card with 100,000 dollars + Shopping New wardrobe. Ino bend down by her bag looking for her wallet.

As soon as she found it she headed for the store looking at the dresses and other clothes. A certain red dress that probably was 5 inches above her knees with spaghetti straps caught her eye. She took it from the rack getting a small and looking for a pair of shoes. She chose some red heels and walked over to try on her new outfit.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror. She was right the dress was five inches above her knees. She smiled. "Defiantly going to get this one." Ino said as she changed back into her normal clothes and paid. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru had already gotten there. Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm. Naruto was playing around with a kunai and Shikamaru was doing his hobby. Cloud watching. Ino walked over to Shikamaru and laid down next to him. "So whatcha you buy?" He asked as he cracked open an eye. "A dress and some heels. Why do you care?" Ino asked. "Was just wondering" he said as Hinata and Neji appeared. Neji walked to a shady tree, sat down and started meditating. Hinata walked over to Naruto sitting down as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Naruto and Hinata had been going out for five months and were happy. Ino mentally wished that that was Sasuke and herself. Ino shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the clouds but instead she saw two little figures that looked like Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Ino glared at the cloud and looked at the nearby flowers.

Soon everybody was there and Ino got everybody's attention "Listen!" Ino yelled "We're going to the Mist Village and stay together when we get there I have to talk to everybody again. The gates opened and all of the shinobi sprinted out. The mission had started and many changes lay ahead.

* * *

**Yea, Yea sorry it's so short but its better than not having anything at all! I got another science project. The good thing is that im finishing!! I might not update for a while but please don't stop reviewing! I thought of something so every time the chapters are so short ill put in a preview of the next chapter. Maybe you Guys will review more!**

**PREVIEW**

_Ino turned at the sound of the yell. Unknown to her a branch was in front of her. So when she turned around the branch knocked her off her feet and onto the ground below her. She hit the ground feet first. A VERY wrong idea. Her ankle twisted and she bent down by the sharp pain on her ankle. Sasuke was the first there. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. He had only seen when she bent down, not when she had fallen off the branch. "No, I think I twisted my ankle." Ino said as she looked at her swollen ankle. By now everybody was there. Sakura had refused to bandage 'That Pig's ankle' so Sasuke decided to do it. When he was done Naruto had volunteered to help Ino walk along with Sasuke so she swung her arms around Naruto and Sasuke's neck .Ino felt Sakura's glare on her back. She didn't care._

**HAHAHAHA I want to se more review's people or I won't write the rest of that!! Im SO evil. Not as EVIL as Mrs. Katy (English Teacher) No seriously people review please! And some encouraging words to help me get an A on my project. Well Ja Ne**

**Raurenru Michiru**


	3. Mission

**Changes**

**I almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.**

All the shinobi sprinted out of the gates, leaping from tree to tree. Ino looked to the left seeing Shikamaru. His usual bored face was replaced with a serious one. It kind of bugged her that Shika always took missions so seriously. He wasn't always like that, but then again after your best friend is on the verge of dying because you sort of screwed up, well after Ino thought about it Shika had every right to be serious.

She looked to right looking at Naruto. He had his usual smile, his bright blue eyes sparkled. Ino chuckled, the two people she considered brother were completely different. Naruto was always happy on mission and Shika so serious. Naruto being the… not so bright one and Shika being the genius.

Ino's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone yell, practically scream. Ino turned at the sound of the yell. Unknown to her a branch was in front of her. So when she turned around the branch knocked her off her feet and onto the ground below her.

She hit the ground feet first. A VERY bad idea. Her ankle twisted and she bent down by the acute pain on her ankle. Sasuke was the first there. "Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked. He only had seen when she bent down, not when she had fallen off the branch.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." Ino said as she looked at her swollen ankle. By now everybody was there. Sakura had refused to bandage 'That Pig's ankle' even though she was the one that screamed because she _thought _that she had seen something in the tree where she was. Sakura wouldn't do it so Sasuke did. When he was done Naruto had volunteered to help Ino walk along with Sasuke so she swung her arms around Naruto and Sasuke's neck.

Ino felt Sakura's glare on her back. It wasn't her fault that the branch was in front of her, it wasn't her fault that Sakura screamed and now her boyfriend was helping her walk, it wasn't her fault she turned around… okay maybe that one was her fault, but she only did it because one person of the group decided to scream because she saw a squirrel.

"We're almost to the Sand. We'll camp out here for the night and you" Neji said looking at Ino "rest up and try to heal your ankle."

"Yes, Neji." She said in a childish voice. Neji just smirked at her and she blushed, looking away. Ino tried healing her ankle, but apparently too much stress didn't let her. "Ten, what am I supposed to do know?" Ino asked looking at her bun-haired friend. "Well first of all you wear that red dress and look nice for Neji-kun." TenTen said teasing Ino. "And second ask Sakura."

"Ask… Sakura?" Ino said in a low voice. TenTen just nodded. Ino sighed. "Okay, and if you ever mock me again about Neji I will make sure that you have a permanent bun on top of your head."

TenTen just laughed. "Hey, Sakura!" Ino yelled from her place against the tree. Sakura turned around and looked at her. Ino signaled for Sakura to come over to her. "What do you want Ino?" She asked. "Well, as you know my ankles twisted and I can't heal it because I've got too much stress on me right now and I can mold my chakra." Ino answered.

"Point?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino. "I'm asking you to heal my ankle, smarty" Ino replied obviously annoyed. Sakura smirked. "Captain Ino needs help, oh my." Sakura said putting a finger on her lip. "Sakura…" Ino growled.

"Fine. I'll do it. I've already had my fun." She said as she bent down, her hands having a green glow. "Try it out." Sakura said as she got up. Ino put her weight onto it and smiled. "I can walk." Ino said happily. Sakura just turned around. Ino looked at her retreating back.

"Sakura!" She yelled again. Sakura stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thanks." Ino said softly, but load enough so Sakura could hear her.

"Let's go pitch our tent." TenTen said as she and Ino picked a place on the floor. "Hey, Ino." TenTen said while she opened up the tent. "I think Sasuke likes you." Ino froze. "No he doesn't. He has a girlfriend and he doesn't even show anything toward me." Ino said.

"That's… a lie." TenTen said over the tent, which was already standing. "He helped bandage your ankle."

"Because Sakura wouldn't. He was probably ashamed that his girlfriend didn't want to help out, so he did it." Ino said.

"And helping you walk. Naruto had already volunteered and he already did something for you." TenTen said as she backed away slowly from the tent, smiling at their job.

"He was just being nice." Ino said as TenTen looked at her "Exactly. When has Uchiha Sasuke been nice to anyone?" Ino looked down thinking. "I don't know. I wasn't that obsessed with him that I knew what he did and said to everyone."

"Whatever." TenTen said smiling one of her evil smiles. "TenTen…?" Ino asked a little scared. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yea."

"DINNER!!" Naruto yelled from where the fire was.

Everyone sat around the fire eating the fish. Ino and TenTen got up and looked at the trees. All the guys and Sakura looked at them. "What are you doing?" Sakura said, glaring at Ino. "Shhh!" TenTen said and looked at Ino. Ino put her hand back slowly reaching for a kunai and chucked it at the place where she was looking.

"Your aim's improved, that's for sure." A voice said from the trees and a girl with spiky blonde hair came out of the trees. "Tema!" TenTen said and ran to give her rival and friend a hug. TenTen and Temari were rivals, but not to the extent that they fought like Sakura and Ino. "Hey, Tema." Ino said and gave her a hug.

"I'm not kidding your aims improved." Temari said as Ino smiled at her. "Thanks." Ino said and smiled. "Well, at least that saves us the trip of going to the Sand." Kiba said.

"Well I guess we should go to bed. We all have an early start tomorrow morning." Sasuke said. Ino didn't put up a fight and neither did anyone else. They were all tired. Ino got into her tent and laid down on her side. _'Does Sasuke like me? Do I like Neji? Does he like me? Do they both like me?'_ Ino thought to herself and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………

**HEI!! No for those who are thinking 'OMG is Michi dead' NO I'm not dead. My school work is piling up and I HAVE to get good grades. Well my friends also are asking why I'm not updating. "Rumi, wats up? UPDATE ALREADY!!" Yea they call me Rumi from michiRu. It's sorta two letters from the beginning and end of my name soooo. Well it's currently 11:43 PM and I have to wake up at 6 AM so PLEASE review I was up late for u guys! THNX!!!**

**Rumi-Hime **


End file.
